Episode 9261 (29th September 2017)
Plot The Platts leave Bethany alone with Mel while she attempts to convince her to come forward to the police. Rana and Kate aren't bothered about making up. Alya and Zeedan are tired of being caught in the middle. Sarah doesn't know where Gary is. He returns after staying the night at a mate's. Anna warns him that Sarah has nearly had enough. Kirk helps Craig see that Bethany needs him as a friend right now. Liz hands in her notice at the medical centre after receiving a letter through her letterbox asking her to come back to the Rovers. Andy tries to convince Phelan that his idea is their only viable option. Phelan tells him to dream on. Gary buys en eternity ring to show his commitment to Sarah. Toyah is bemused when Liz agrees to return to the pub. Todd and Billy drop Summer off at No.11 for her session with Nicola. Peter tells Toyah that the note was meant for Steve to let him know that he was un-barred. They argue about which one of them has to set Liz straight. Sarah worries when Gary becomes aggressive while playing darts with Kirk and Tyrone. Alya and Luke entertain Aidan, Zeedan, Rana, Kate and Imogen, neglecting to inform the couples that the other one is invited. Todd tells Billy that Adam robbed the factory. Summer has an accident at No.11 and is taken to hospital. Bethany appeals to Mel to testify against Nathan as her evidence would be stronger than hers. Mel pretends that she's not brave enough. Kate and Rana try to get along for everyone else's sake. Sarah asks Gary why he's so stressed out. He's sick of her constantly being on his case and throws a table over in anger. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary takes out his stress on an oblivious Sarah; Bethany appeals to Mel for support; and Liz gets hold of the wrong end of the stick - as usual. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,420,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes